A Midriffshipping Story
by Become One With Russia
Summary: After a motorcycle accident, Marik and Alister meet up. Will sparks fly? Will someone's heart get broken? Will Alister be a total dick? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Accident

DOOM Fangirl: "Hey, there! This is a Marik/Alister story, written for you, The Train Ticket, because I know you like this pairing Although, I hope everyone likes it. NO LEMON! I'm keeping this PG-13!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, no one would be straight! They'd all be gays, lesbians, or bisexuals! …Hmm…Maybe I should work on a yuri story-I've never written one before…

Marik Ishtar rode his motorbike down the street, loving how the wind felt in his long, sandy-blond hair.

He had just gone out for a ride to see his friends at the game shop, and he couldn't help but to be envious of all of them; none of them were single like he was!

Yugi and Joey were seeing each other. So were Tristan and Bakura. And Tea and Serenity. And Mai and Ishizu. AND Mokuba and Noah!

_Ra! _he thought, _It seems like Kaiba's the only single person I know!_

This was, of course, because Seto Kaiba was completely asexual.

So, Marik rode down the street, going back to his house, until he saw a person on the ground, and a red motorcycle lying next to them.

He quickly stopped in front of said person, and went to see if they were all right.

The person was a red-haired man, wearing a cut-off tank-top and black pants with two red belts, who looked to be unconscious.

Marik shook him gently, and got no reaction. He then noticed the man was bleeding from his head.

_I guess I'll take him to my place, and clean that up…_

**Later…**

Alister opened his eyes, but couldn't see very well.

_What happened?_ he wondered.

He tried to sit up, but everything spun from a severe pain in his head, so he quickly fell back down on the soft couch he was on with a groan.

"You up?" a voice asked.

"Where am I?" he asked, reaching up to feel his head, and realizing that it was bandaged.

"You're at my house."

"Oh, yeah-that clears the shit right up," the redhead muttered sarcastically.

Whoever was talking sighed, and as Alister's view came into better focus, he was able to see a boy with lavender eyes, and sandy-blond hair, wearing a light lavender tank-top and black pants looking at him.

"My name is Marik Ishtar," the boy told him. "I found you passed out in the street-I think you had an accident or something-so I brought you here."

"And not to a HOSPITAL? Oh, sure-that makes PERFECT sense!"

Alister felt strangely pleased that this Marik kid looked impressed by his attitude, but didn't know why he felt that way.

"I'm pretty good at treating wounds from past experiences," Marik told him.

"Huh. Makes two of us."

Neither volunteered any further information, and neither asked the other to do so.

"So," Marik began, "is there anyone you can call to come get you?"

"Yeah," Alister replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone.

He called Raphael, who was much more reliable to be available than Valon, who was probably still chasing after that Vivian Wong girl.

_Unhealthy obsessions with women,_ the redhead called it.

"Hello?" came Raphael's gruff voice after he'd picked up.

"Hey, Raf-it's Al. I had an accident on my bike-can you…"

"An accident? Are you okay?" Raphael demanded.

"I'm fine." Alister assured the him, smiling at how the older man always talked to and worried about him and Valon like they were his younger brothers. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Oh…Good question." He covered the mouth of the phone, turned to Marik and said, "Just where the hell ARE we?"

Marik gave him the address, and Alister repeated it to Raphael, than said, "Do you know where that is?"

"I'll Map Quest it," he replied.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get there ASAP."

"Right. Later." And he hung up.

For a while, Marik tried to make small-talk with Alister, but the redhead would just give very short, very vague answers, indicating he did not feel like talking.

When Raphael got there, Alister said to Marik, 'Well…Um…Thanks."

"Oh. Uh…No problem."

"So…Yeah. Bye." And the redhead went to leave, but Marik said, "Um…can I get your number?"

Alister turned around, and, sure he had heard wrong, said, "WHAT?"

"Um, I, um…I just thought maybe we could…get together sometime? I don't know…"

Alister saw that the boy had a small blush on his cheeks, and he looked rather hopeful, so he gave him his number, and then left.

As soon as Raphael was pulling away, Alister could've sworn he'd heard Marik's voice shout, "YES!", and that made him smile, but he didn't know why…

DOOM Fangirl: "End of chapter one! Please leave a review! See ya!"

NOTE: The first person to hear my story (I read it to her) asked me, "Aren't they wearing helmets?" Since I probably wouldn't have an opening plot-point if Alister WAS, no, they were not. Neither was Marik, since he could feel the wind in his hair. If you don't like it, go online and complain about it! …Oh, wait! You're already online! Now you just have to go to your LiveJournal!


	2. Chapter 2

Phone Call 

DOOM Fangirl: "Hey, everyone! It's the next chapter! To recap, Alister had a motorcycle accident, Marik found him and took him to his house, Alister woke up, called Raphael to get him. When Alister was going to leave, Marik asked him for his phone number, Alister reluctantly gave it to him, and left. Okay, then! Let's get on with this!"

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not under my ownership…Hmm…Ownershipping…Joey/Red-Eyes Black Dragon? Whatever.

The day after the accident, the house phone of the three former DOOM bikers rang.

Valon answered it, and, within seconds, he said loudly, without bothering to cover the mouth of the phone, "Oi, Al! Some weirdo's on the phone, askin' to speak to "Ali", so I'm guessin' 'e means you!"

Alister snatched the phone from Valon, saying, "You don't have to be so loud, when we're in the same room." Then, he said into the phone, "Hello?"

"Um, A-Ali? I-it's Marik. You know; from yesterday?"

"Where the fuck do you get off calling me "Ali"?" the redhead demanded angrily.

"Oh…Um…S-sorry. I…I just…I think you look more like an "Ali" than an "Alister". I don't know…"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN?" Alister screamed.

Valon, who was listening to his friend's half of the conversation, started to laugh, until Raphael, for the Aussie's own safety, clamped a hand over the boy's mouth.

"N-no! I mean, you, um…You ARE very, um…uh…pretty…beautiful…" Marik decided to stop talking as a growling sound could be heard from Alister's end. "S-sorry. I guess, I just…Never mind."

"Whatever. What did you want?"

"Well, um…I WANTED a date, but…Is that out of the question, now?"

"It was out of the question to begin with!"

"Oh…Well, maybe we could just hang out together?"

"I don't think…"

"PLEASE?"

Alister sighed. He didn't know why, but he didn't want the boy to be too heartbroken. It didn't make sense to him-after all, he usually had no problem telling people that he didn't like them.

So, he did what any self-respecting person would do in his situation…

…He lied and said he was seeing someone already.

Raphael raised an eyebrow, and Valon looked at the Alister as though he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"Oh…Really?"

"Yeah. He and I are pretty serious, too. Not to mention he's REALLY protective and gets jealous real easy. I don't think he'd be too thrilled if I were to hang out with another guy, ya know?"

"Who IS this guy?"

"Huh?"

"What's his name?"

Alister then did something incredibly stupid-he said the first random name that popped into his head.

"Seto Kaiba," he said, then almost smacked himself.

Valon burst out laughing and, this time, instead of trying to cover the brunet's mouth, Raphael dragged him out of the room…before starting to laugh himself.

"You're seeing KAIBA?" Marik exclaimed. The Egyptian couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Um, y-yeah," Alister continued to lie. "Y-you haven't heard yet, 'cuz, um…We're not public, yet."

"Hmm? But all the times I've hung out with him and the others at the game shop, he's always said he doesn't have and never wants to have a significant other."

"Oh. R-really?" Alister's face was getting warm-he hadn't counted on the boy knowing the CEO personally.

"Yeah. He said significant others can only way you down, and that he has no need for one."

"Um…I'll, uh…I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Alister?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't HAVE a boyfriend, do you?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

There was a very awkward silence (and a retarded baby was born), before Marik continued, "So, how about it?"

"How about WHAT?"

"Hanging out with me, sometime?"

"Well…"

"Come on!"

"FINE! We…We'll go catch a movie on Friday. If you can't do Friday, it's OFF!"

"I can do Friday!" Marik told him, making a mental note to tell Ishizu he couldn't go shopping with her and Mai on Friday, like he had told her he would.

"Well, um…later, then, Marik."

"Bye, Ali!"

There was a click before Alister could yell at the boy for using the nickname.

"Really, Mate?" Valon, who was back in the room asked.

"'Really', WHAT?" the redhead sighed.

"KAIBA?"

Alister's face turned as red as his hair.

DOOM Fangirl: "And, thus, I end the second chapter. Leave a review! Bye!"

NOTE: When I said that a retarded baby was born, I was not trying to be rude. I was just referring to that old saying, "Whenever there's an awkward silence, a retarded baby is born." I do NOT make fun of retarded people-it's rude, and mean!


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Date

DOOM Fangirl: "Hey, there! Here's the next chapter. To recap the last chapter, Marik called Alister, and, after a little conversation, managed to convince the redhead to hang out with him. So, we skip to Friday, day of the…hanging out. Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

"Just why the hell are you wearing all that tight leather?" Mai asked Marik, as he came out of his room, dressed in tight-ass leather clothes.

"I've got a hot-ass date," he replied. "Later, you two crazy Lesbos!"

"Have a good time," Ishizu said.

Meanwhile…

"Have fun on ye first date, Al," Valon said, grinning cheekily.

"For the last time: IT IS NOT A DATE!" Alister snarled at the boy.

The brunet just snickered.

Movies…

"Hey, Ali!" Marik greeted the redhead.

"Cut the "Ali" crap!" was the reply the blond got.

"S-sorry."

"Whatever. And, just to stress the point, Marik: this is NOT a date! I just didn't have anything better to do, got it?"

"Yeah. You could probably get any gay man you want, anyway."

They both blushed at Marik's comment, before the boy apologized.

Alister knew Marik had thought he could make him interested by wearing tight leather clothes, but the redhead had seen this sort of thing before.

In all honesty, he'd hoped he could achieve the exact OPPOSITE result by wearing a loose blue t-shirt and khakis, but Marik still looked at him as though he were America's Next Top Model.

"So, um…What movie do you want to see?" the blond asked shyly.

"I don't know. Anything but a romance…or an action," he added as an afterthought. Guns and shooting and things of the like always brought back painful memories for the redhead.

"Well, um…there's this vampire movie out. Wanna see that?"

"Sure."

During the movie…

_Of course! WHY should I have expected anything DIFFERENT?_ Alister thought angrily as he watched Bella tell Edward how she wasn't scared of him, even though he was a vampire.

He had thought a vampire movie would be perfectly safe, but NO-it had to be a movie about vampires and humans falling in LOVE!

Marik's arm brushed against his and he almost hit the boy.

_Stupid asshole!_ And, yet, when he had felt Marik's arm against his own, he felt an unfamiliar feeling go through him.

_It's the feeling of disgust, _Alister told himself, but that wasn't true-he'd felt disgusted by lots of guys.

He didn't watch the rest of the movie as he was deep in thought about what the feeling could be.

A few times, the thought, _Do I LIKE him?_, but then quickly thought, _No! No WAY! I can't like HIM! I can't like ANYONE! I don't need for my heart to be thrown in some fucking CAGE!_

Once the movie was over, Marik had to gently shake Alister to get his attention to tell him it was time to leave.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the redhead shrieked, making everyone still in the theater stare.

"S-sorry," the blond replied, bowing his head.

"What do you WANT?"

"Um, the movie's over, so we should get going…Unless…you wanna watch the credits?"

"Why the hell would I wanna watch the CREDITS? I didn't even watch half the MOVIE!"

"Oh…Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Alister lied. "It was boring."

"Well, there was this one scene near the end with evil vampires who kidnapped Bella, and…"

"Marik, I don't care."

"Oh…Okay."

Outside the theater…

"Um…I'm glad we got to hang out together," Marik said.

He only got a grunt as the redhead got on his motorcycle, which he had recovered that Wednesday.

"Um, maybe we should hang out again, sometime?"

"I don't think so," Alister replied, kicking the bike in gear, and zooming off.

Marik sighed.

_I'm in love,_ he thought. _I'm in love, and I'm NOT giving up!_

DOOM Fangirl: "That's the end of this chapter. Damn, I made Alister kind of a bitch, didn't I? But it's necessary to do that, so that this doesn't come out all corny with them both immediately falling madly in love with each other, you know? Well, leave a review! Bye!"

NOTE: The movie they were watching was "Twilight". The first one. I like Twilight. TAYLOR LAUTNER 4 EVER, MAN! Ahem! That's all!


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Stop Thinking About You

DOOM Fangirl: "Yay! A new chapter! isn't that great! Thanks to Triple T, for liking my story, and being the first to review! =) And, to recap, Marik and Alister go on a "not-date"/"hot-date", depending on which one you ask, Alister felt something when their arms brushed, but being the stubborn idiot he is (I DO love him ,though…), he refuses to believe he could like Marik. Marik asks to hang out again, Alister says he doesn't think so, and rides off, leaving Marik thinking that he won't give up, because he's in love. Now, let's get on with it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, except Yura. She's an OC.

_Oh, God, _Alister thought, as he listened to the sounds coming from Valon's bedroom.

Ever since he'd met that girl-Yura, her name was-that was all he ever heard at night!

He threw one of his boots at the wall, and heard a distinct, "Screw you, Red!" in a woman's voice.

_Stupid bitch._

He sighed, and closed his eyes…

…Only to have a tan, blond boy appear in his mind's eye!

The redhead quickly opened his eyes.

That wasn't the first time it had happened-he couldn't stop Marik from entering his mind since their "not-date".

_The hell is WRONG with me?_ Alister thought.

He'd even once, woken up, sweating, and in need of the bathroom to, um…"clean up".

He sighed again as he thought of that dream.

He could feel something stirring just THINKING about it, so he quickly shook his head, as though he could erase Marik from his mind, but all it did was give him a headache.

_I need to see him again,_ the red-haired man decided.

The next day…

Marik was still wondering when he should call Alister, when he heard his Mai's voice call, "Hey, Marik! Your lover-boy's here!"

He heard a muttered, "Shut up, Little Miss Loud Mouth," and ran to the door.

"Hi, Ali!" the blond boy said. "I mean Alister," he quickly corrected himself.

"It's…fine," the redhead standing there said.

"Hmm?"

"You…you can call me "Ali"…if you really want to."

Marik smiled. "Okay. Wanna come in?"

"I'd rather not. Can we talk outside?" Alister really didn't feel like having to possibly communicate with Mai again.

"Oh. Um…sure," the blond said, stepping outside, and closing the door.

They stood on the porch for a moment, in an uncomfortable silence, before Marik said, "So, did you, uh…change your mind about wanting to hang out with me again?"

The older man looked at the ground and said, "I just…I can't…I think about you a lot since I last saw you. I-I can't stop, and it's really bugging me!"

The blond saw that, although the redhead was trying to make it so that his face DIDN'T match his hair, he was failing miserably.

"Know what?" Alister said, suddenly. "This is stupid; I'm leaving."

He went to go to his motorcycle, but Marik grabbed his hand.

A shiver went down the redhead's spine, and he yanked his hand away.

"Please," he began, "d-don't touch me. I…feel…weird when you…touch me."

The blond was actually rather pleased to have such an effect on the older male, but kept this to himself.

"Sorry, but…Ali, I…I can't stop thinking about you, either."

Alister turned to the boy, and felt a surge of desire go through him.

"Really?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Marik replied, stroking the redhead's cheek.

Said redhead's flesh erupted with goosebumps, and he pulled back, and hissed, "Do NOT touch me!"

The blond's lavender eyes looked into Alister's stormy gray ones, and he said, "I really like you, Ali."

The red-haired man's breath caught in his throat, and his knees went so weak that he fell against Marik.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm f-fine," Alister stammered, as he stood back up, refusing to meet the blond's eyes.

"I-I'm going home." And he ran so quickly that Marik couldn't do or say anything.

Later that night…

Alister woke up, sweating.

_Ah! That dream! _he thought, when he realized sweat wasn't the only thing he was drenched in.

"What is WRONG with me?" he asked himself aloud, as he showered in cold water. "Why can't I stop thinking about Marik?"

DOOM Fangirl: "That's the end of this chapter. Leave a review! See ya next time!"

NOTE: Yes, I DO realize that this one was kind of sexual.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming To Terms

DOOM Fangirl: "Next chapter! Yay! Last time, Alister couldn't stop thinking about Marik, so he went to see him, and Marik said how he felt, but Alister still has yet to admit his own feelings, even to himself. What now?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these people except Yura, who will play a slightly bigger role.

Marik felt really bad after Alister ran away; he felt like, maybe, he had done something wrong.

He had NOT, and Ishizu and Mai both told him that, but he still couldn't help but feel that he had come on too strong, and scared the redhead away.

He thought, maybe, he should apologize, but Mai's advice was to wait until Alister came back.

"But, what if he doesn't?" the blond boy asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"He WILL; trust me," Mai replied.

"Mai has known Alister for longer than you have, Marik," Ishizu pointed out.

"I guess," Marik sighed.

A few months later…

"Hey, Red!" said a familiar and, to Alister, annoying female voice.

"What, Yura?"

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the redhead said.

"You haven't insulted me in a long time; something's up. Val says you've got a boyfriend; did you and him get in a fight?"

Alister blushed and said, "I'll kill that stupid Aussie!" he exclaimed. "I do NOT have a boyfriend! It's just some guy I met! God!"

"For it being 'just some guy', you sure are getting pretty worked up about him."

"Look, just…let it go, Yura."

"Talk to me, Red," she coaxed.

He sighed and told Yura about the accident, the phone call (which made her laugh), the "not-date", the constantly thinking about Marik (though he left out the wet-dreams), and the meeting with the boy.

"…And I don't know why he makes me feel the way I do!" Alister concluded.

Yura squealed in a very UN-Yura-like way, and said, "Aww, Red! You're in love!"

His face turned a shade of red that put his hair to shame, as he sputtered out a bunch of unintelligible sounds.

"Aww!" she said again.

"I…I'm not…I can't be…I don't…"

"Come to terms with it, Red-you'll be doing a favor to both yourself AND Marik," she told him, getting up, and leaving the redhead wide-eyed on the couch.

_Do I?_ he thought. _Do I…LOVE Marik?_

He remembered when he'd fallen against the boy, and said boy had held him up. It had…aroused him, just to come into contact with Marik.

"I DO," he murmured aloud.

Ishtar Residence…

"He's taking it pretty hard, huh?" Mai said to her Egyptian lover.

"Hmm. Yes, it would seem that way. Marik never HAS been very good with rejection."

Marik just lay on the couch, sleeping after another crying jag over the beautiful red-haired man, who he figured probably wouldn't be coming back into his life.

DOOM Fangirl: "I'm ending the chapter here. Aww! Poor Marik! I'll follow up with the next chapter later today, or sometime tomorrow, because I live on my computer!

NOTE: I'm making this up as I go, really.


	6. Chapter 6

I Think It'll Be All Right

DOOM Fangirl: "Yet another chapter! Hooray! Last time, Alister realized, with help from Yura, that he loves Marik, and Marik was depressed, because he believes Alister hates him. Now what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

When Alister rang the doorbell at the Ishtars' house this time, Ishizu answered.

"Hi," he said, "I'm…"

"I KNOW who you are," the dark woman said, her voice uncharacteristically cold.

"Oh. Um…okay. Can I see Marik?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said, and began to shut the door.

"Why?" the redhead asked, pushing on the door so that it stayed open. "Is he sick?"

"No. YOU broke his heart."

"Wh-what?"

"My brother has been miserable ever since the last time you were over here. He seems to think you hate him. The LAST thing he needs is to see you."

"But I…"

"Good-bye," she went to close the door again, but was stopped again, this time by Mai.

"Wait, Baby," she said to her lover. "Alister may be an idiot and kind of a dick, but he wouldn't TRY to hurt Marik. I think I know him better than that."

"But, Mai…"

"Just let them talk to each other."

Ishizu thought this over for a moment, then opened the door for Alister to come in, and told him how to get to Marik's room.

He thanked her, went to said room, and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice that sounded as though it had been crying very much, very recently.

He entered.

He saw Marik, looking at him with sad, wide, wet eyes.

It made Alister want to take the boy in his arms and apologize, and beg for forgiveness.

He would have, except Marik said, "What're YOU doing here?" with hurt in his quivering voice.

"I came…to tell you something."

The blond sniffled and said, "What?"

"I…I'm sorry if I came across…like I didn't like you, because…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really not very good with this sort of thing, but, um…I DO like you…A LOT…A REAL lot…Um…"

Marik got up and went over to the redhead, and hugged him.

Alister took in a sharp breath, not really used to human contact that didn't involve violence, and also hoping that the boy didn't notice he was getting aroused by the contact.

The blond pulled back with a hurt expression on his face.

"You can't even stand to be TOUCHED by me! You don't like me!"

"I DO like you, Marik! I just…I…"

"Stop LYING to me, Alister!" he snapped at the redhead.

"I'm NOT! I like you! I LOVE you! The reason I get like that when you touch me is because it…I…It makes me feel…um…"

The blond got what he was trying to say.

"I love you, too, Ali," he said, but decided he was still a little angry at the redhead for making him wait so long to hear this.

So, he put his hand onto Alister's chest, and slowly trailed it down his chest and sexy belly, loving how the man gasped and shivered, even though he wasn't really touching him in any sort of inappropriate way.

He stopped when he was just above a bulge in the redhead's pants.

"Don't fucking stop!" Alister complained, forcing the boy's hand down.

Outside the door…

"I think it'll be all right, don't you, Baby?" Mai asked Ishizu, who smiled and nodded.

DOOM Fangirl: "And, I'll end this story here! Yay! They got together! Well, I hope everyone who read it, liked it. If you liked this, check out some of my other stories! I hope you leave a review! Bye!

NOTE: Wow…It's done.


End file.
